Snowcloak Cliff
'Level 1' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' 'Level 4' 'Level 5 ' 'Level 6' 'Level 7' 'Level 8' 'Level 9' 'Level 10' 'Level 11' 'Level 12' I tried this level so many times , and finally made my own formation and it works! I used the Beserker. Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Knight Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Knight Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Beserker Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Beserker Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Knight Shaman Wolf Rider SkeletonMage Priest Knight Spells used : Blue Blast Lv 3, Troll Spirit Lv 3, Scourge of Doom Lv 3, Battle Heart Lv 2 Please confirm this formation! Contributed by : Baggotter 'Level 13 - Miniboss' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' 'Level 17' 'Level 18' 'Level 19' 'Level 20 - Miniboss' 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23' 'Level 24' 'Level 25' 'Level 26' 'Level 27' 'Level 28' 'Level 29' 'Level 30' 'Level 31' 'Level 32' 'Level 33' 'Level 34' 'Level 35' 'Level 36 - Miniboss ' ' ' 'Level 37 - Miniboss' ' ' 'Level 38 - Miniboss' 'Level 39 - Boss' The Magic Dragon Dorck is the final monster in this battle, and has 120000 HP. He is assisted by 4 level six mages, one Berserker in Full Glory and one Succubus in Full Darklight. Once the helpers are gone, they won't respawn until Dorck dies. Dorck has several abilities up his sleeve to make the battle harder with him, and has small technology bonuses (level 4 Evasion and level 3 Resistance). Dorck has 100.0 Hero attack and 10.0 Hero Armor, so use your Heros to defeat him. Battle attempts are given instead of score. Dorcks moves: *Basic attack: Dragonbreath that hits all units in front of him, and causes AoE damage like an Archangel. *Meteors: Dorck uses meteors and crashes them in the battlefield. It is not like the Blast or Voodoo spells and can fail to hit a target since it spreads all over the battlefield. *Summons: Summons three types of monsters, but all one at a time. **Swamp Priest spirits - summons 3. **Ape Berserker spirits - summons 3. **Shadow Wolf spirits - summons 6. You will always receive something upon defeating Dorck, regardless of tries. One try strategy In order to attempt this strategy, your Hero needs to meet the following requirements: *Either the Hero's respective Final weapon or Pharaoh weapon *An Evil Dragon Heart and another jewellery of your choice (no Wuba's!) *High levelled spells: **An offensive spell (optional) **Spirit spells (1 will work if not using Succubus) **Healing spell *Gear for good hp and armor Attack Dorck as usual. If you don't take any units make sure you have a target offensive spell (Demon Blast or Lightning Strike) to kill the Berserker and Mages on the top unless you put your Hero in the middle. If your Hero is placed in the middle, the three Swamp Priests will target you. If placed up or down one row, one of them will have enough time to attack your castle wall. Summon your spirits when Dorck summons Shadow Wolfs, and heal yourself when needed. Rewards Succubus *Beast Spurs Fragment *Beast Leather Fragment *Beast Claws Fragment *Beast Hair Fragment *Beast Wings Fragment *Wings of Flames Fragment *Wristbands of Flames Fragment *Armor of Flames Fragment *Headdress of Flames Fragment *Flaming Star Fragment Behemoth *Samurai Naginata Fragment *Samurai Armor Fragment *Samurai Shoulders Fragment *Samurai Bracers Fragment *Samurai Helm Fragment *Spaulders of Bashing Fragment *Wristbands of Bashing Fragment *Armor of Bashing Fragment *Helm of Bashing Fragment *Hammer of Bashing Fragment Berserker *Alloy Swords Fragment *Mechanical Body Fragment *Mechanical Shoulders Fragment *Mechanical Gauntlets Fragment *Mechanical Helm Fragment *Mask of Shadows Fragment *Shadow Shoulders Fragment *Shadow Claws Fragment *Shadow Blade Fragment *Shadow Armor Fragment All *Dizzy Gem *Copper Chest *Silver Chest *Magic Spar *Blue Blast Fragment *Blue Flare Fragment *Lion Heart Talisman Fragment Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode